The 1983 Gordon Conference on Proteins will be held at the New Hampton School, New Hampton, New Hampshire, during the last week of June. The Conference will foster informal and formal discussions of experimental approaches, results, and concepts in various rapidly developing fields of protein research. A particular significance of the Conference is its giving unity to the diverse areas of protein science. The effectiveness of this meeting is strongly determined by the quality of the invited speakers and session chairmen, for whom we request partial support.